Running With the Furies, A Warriors Fanfic
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: (A Continuation of You & what Army), "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."-Babe Ruth. This is the story of how Thurman & Cobb formed the Baseball Furies.
1. 1st Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

It was dark as Cobb walked alone on the streets of Riverside. He had been kicked out of his uncle's house because instead of going to school, he would just skip & play ball instead.

"Get out of my house, you no good piece of shit." His uncle shouted as Cobb walked out.

Cobb had never known what a real family was. His mother had died in childbirth, his father had been an abusive drunk before he got killed in a bar fight & his uncle had only taken him in because the state promised to give him money for child support. That money never came & Cobb's uncle never let him forget it. Despite all of the shit he had to put up with, he could always count on Baseball to keep him sane. As he walked into the park, he saw a guy in a baseball uniform. His face was covered in paint. It was yellowish green with a Black circle on his left eye. As Cobb walked up to him, he could see that another guy was just leaving. He walked up to the guy who looked up & saw him.

"Hey." The guy said.

"What's with the makeup?" Cobb asked. The guy thought for a moment & then said.

"It's my gang's colors."

"You're in a gang?"

"Yeah, we're small, but we're gonna make it." The guy said with determination

"Who's we?" Cobb asked.

The dude looked down, "well, no one yet." he said before looking up at Cobb. "You wanna be the first member." he said hopefully. Cobb thought about it. He stood at 6'5, he was strong & fast & street smart, He always knew that 1 day, some gang would try & recruit him sooner or later. Besides, he liked this guy, there was something about him that told Cobb that he would go places.

"Sure, why not?" Cobb said. The guy smiled wide at him.

"Well, if you're joining my set, I better know who you are." he said.

"My name's Tyler, but everyone calls me Cobb." Cobb replied.

"Like Ty Cobb, nice. Everyone calls me Thurman, after Thurman Munson." He said, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Cobb said.

"The rest of my team is around here somewhere, once we explain to them the opportunities, they'll join up with us, I know it." Thurman said.

"Let's go." Cobb said as he ran off with Thurman. Part of him was thinking that they were going to be a real heavy set, the other half was wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

 **THUS, THE BASEBALL FURIES WERE BORN. REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	2. 2nd Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

Cobb & Thurman rounded up the rest of Thurman's team & they all gathered at Riverside Park. Everyone had a different style of face paint. Once the entire team had settled, Thurman got on the pitcher's mound & started talking.

"Listen guys, for years we've just stood by & watched while gangs like the Electric Eliminators & the Punks & those fucking crazy Rogues have come armying through here, looting our stores, wrecking whoever they want & screwing our women & i'm tired of it." Thurman said. The other guys nodded.

"Come on Thurman." 1 of the guys, whose name was BJ shouted. "We're with you bro."

"What we need to do, is form a gang of our own." Thurman continued. "We need to protect ourselves, It's a whole new ball game & if these Mothers wanna fuck with us, then I have only 3 words for them: LET'S PLAY BALL!" All of the other ball players started cheering like crazy.

"THURMAN! THURMAN! THURMAN!" they all shouted. Thurman raised his hand & they all calmed down.

"Now we have a theme & the face paint gives us a calling card, now all we need is a name." he said. The guys started throwing out all kinds of names.

"The Freaks." 1 guy, Zack, called out.

"The Hitters." Another guy, Darien, suggested.

"The Majors." A third guy, Ryan offered.

Finally, Cobb called out, "The Furies." Thurman turned to him.

"The Furies?" he asked.

"Yeah, now check it, in Greek mythology, the Furies were these bad mothers who took revenge on lame fucks." Cobb said.

BJ turned to Cobb, "I dig that man." he said smiling.

"All right." Thurman said, "From now on, Riverside is under the watch of... THE BASEBALL FURIES!" All of the "Furies" started cheering. Thurman got off the mound & went over to Cobb.

"Now, 1st thing we gotta do is get our man Cobb here, a uniform & some colors." he said. BJ & Zack took Cobb into the dugout & found a large grey uniform & some umpire equipment. When he put it on, it fit like a glove, then they painted his face. When they were done, Cobb had a skeletal look on his face & he was digging it.

"Nice, I look like a skull." he said. Then he went to get a weapon. As he looked, he saw 2 large black bats. He got an idea: He took some duct tape & taped the 2 bats together. When Cobb rejoined the Furies, they were all digging his look.

"Looking good Cobb." Thurman said, admiring the paint. After that, officers were elected. Thurman was the manager, the Furies leader. Cobb was the Umpire, Thurman's 2nd in command. BJ was Shortstop, the Furies artist. Darien was 1st baseman, the Furies Treasurer, in charge of getting the gang's bread. Zack & Ryan were the 2nd & 3rd basemen: the scout & the muscle. Once the officers were chosen, Thurman drew up the gang's code up conduct.

 _1\. The Baseball Furies come first, before your family, before your girl, before your country,etc._

 _2\. Membership in the Baseball Furies is a blood in-blood out deal. Once your in, your in for life, no exceptions_

 _3\. Your teammates are your family, you will never betray a fellow teammate_

 _4\. You will come to practice, (AKA gang meetings) every week_

 _5\. You will not intentionally harm civilians, especially chicks & kids_

 _6\. If you have beef with someone, you will look to your teammates for retribution, not the Fuzz_

 _7\. If your teammates need you to play ball, you will do so_

All of the Furies agreed to these rules & on the night of March 1, 1979, The Baseball Furies were formed in Riverside, New York.


	3. 3rd Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

After Thurman chose the officers, BJ created the gang's logo. It was a black & orange looking blob with the word FURIES written in the middle of it. They all dug it, so BJ tagged it on the outside of their dugout. A few days later, Thurman got a local seamstress to sew the logo onto their uniforms. Once their uniforms were ready, The Furies began what Thurman called "Spring Training." For 3 solid weeks, the Furies honed their bopping skills for the day they'd have to earn their rep. Thurman & Cobb knew that their Furies were a small time outfit, The Furies didn't have a rep yet & until they did, a lot of gangs would try to waste them before they became a serious threat. After 3 weeks of intense training, Thurman called the Furies together.

"All right Furies, now that we can bop, we have to let Riverside know that we're here to stay & we also need bread, lots of it." he said. Thurman sent BJ out to lay down burners all over Riverside & sent Cobb, Zack, Darien, & Ryan to collect protection money from the local businesses. Cobb went to Pedro's Pawn Shop. As he came up on it, he saw the the Electric Eliminators were already looting it.

"No!" Pedro cried out, "My store, my beautiful store!" 1 of the Electric Eliminators came up & punched him in the gut.

"Hope you have more stuff for us next time, fag." he shouted as the Electric Eliminators ran off. Cobb came & helped Pedro to his feet.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Name's Cobb, I noticed that those Electric Eliminators did a number on your store." Cobb said.

"I hate those fucking hoodlums."

"Well, you don't have to worry about them anymore. I'm with a new outfit, we're called the Baseball Furies. You pay us, we make sure this never happens again."

"Deal, how much do you want?"

"For starters, how bout $25 & then $50 a month." Cobb offered. Pedro pulled a wad of bills out of his wallet & gave them to Cobb . "Great, 1 of our guys will be by later to tag your place, to make sure everyone knows that you're under our protection." When the Furies regrouped, they found that not only had all the stores been looted, but that all the owners had paid for the promise of the Furies's protection. Zack was real pissed off.

"We should wreck those toys right now!" he shouted.

"Hold on Zack." Cobb said, calming him. "What do you want to do, Thurman?" Thurman thought about it for a second.

"The Electric Eliminators are probably celebrating what they think is a victory. The last thing they'd expect is for someone to hit them back, but that's exactly what we're going to do." The Furies cheered. "Get ready Furies." Thurman said, taking his bat. "We're taking the fight to them!"

 **NEXT TIME, THE FURIES PROVE THAT THEY HAVE SKILLS ON & OFF THE FIELD. REVIEWS APPRECIATED.**


	4. 4th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

Later that night, Thurman, Cobb & the other Furies marched into the Electric Eliminators turf. As Thurman predicted, the Electric Eliminators were having a party, so there weren't too many patrols out. BJ went & tagged every burner he could find. Meanwhile, Thurman & the other furies looted all the stores. When they got to a super market, Cobb went up to the owner & grabbed him by his collar.

"This is what happens when you deal with the Electric Eliminators!" he shouted as he set the guy down hard. As the Baseball Furies were trashing everything in sight, Cobb saw an Electric Eliminator coming toward Thurman with a blade. Cobb ran over & delivered a swing to his nuts. As he went down, Thurman looked at Cobb & smiled. After they left the supermarket, they were met by a pack of Electric Eliminators.

"Who are these clowns?" one of them said, laughing. None of the furies said anything. Cobb looked to Thurman, but he didn't know what to say.

"Can't you freaks talk?" Another one asked. Suddenly, Thurman smiled & started swinging his bat. Cobb & the other Furies followed suit. The Electric Eliminators looked at each other.

"These mothers are creeping me out man." One Electric Eliminator said backing up.

"Let's get the Hell out of here man." Another said as the Electric Eliminators started taking off. The Furies chased them all the way back to their base. Then they picked up rocks & cans & used their bats to hit them through their windows. After they'd made their point. The Baseball Furies basked in the glory of their first victory.

 **REVIEWS & INPUT APPRECIATED**


	5. 5th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

When they returned to the dugout, the Furies threw themselves a party. The local sports bar gave them free food & drinks in exchange for not having to pay taxes for a whole month. Music was blaring from the speakers as the Furies jammed out. Cobb & Thurman were talking about their solid victory.

"Man, did you see those toys run?" Thurman asked laughing.

"Hell yeah!" Cobb replied. "I thought that they were going to piss & shit themselves at the same time." They were laughing as the radio came on.

"Yo guys, the DJ's talking." Zack said.

"All right boppers, here's tonight's news:" the DJ said. "In Spanish Harlem,The Hurricanes lost a little speed when they tried to blow past the Satan's Mothers on a deal. Down in Brooklyn, The Boppers tried to get down with the Lizzies, but they just couldn't keep up with the beat, & finally, In the south end of Soho, the Electric Eliminators lost some of their revenue to a small time outfit from Riverside. These "Baseball Furies" might not talk a big game, but they can sure play ball. Stay tuned babies..." Thurman was ecstatic.

"Guys, did you hear that? We're on the radio!" he said.

"No one's going to mess with us now." BJ said.

"It's going to take more than 1 broadcast to get us a rep." Cobb said, "But it's a start."

 **REVIEWS & INPUT APPRECIATED**


	6. 6th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

A couple weeks after the party, Thurman & Cobb were patrolling the streets of Riverside.

"The streets have been quiet lately." Cobb remarked.

"Yeah, they have, the Electric Eliminators must be planning something big." Thurman replied. Cobb nodded as they kept walking. Eventually, they passed a new nightclub that had opened 2 weeks before.

"Big Boss hasn't payed up yet, his club's been open for like, 2 weeks." Cobb said.

"I agree. we need to pay him a visit eventually." Thurman replied. Suddenly, Zack came running up to them, out of breath.

"Guys, Guys!" he said excitedly.

"What's up man?" Cobb asked.

"We just got word that the Lizzies want to meet up with us."

"The Lizzies?" Thurman asked. "You mean that all-girl gang?"

"Yeah, this is a chance to meet some strange wool, I mean, the girls around here just don't cut it." Zack said.

"On the other hand," Cobb said, being the voice of reason. "If we want to go all-city, we'll need allies, we can't be going up against every set in New York." he pointed out. Thurman nodded.

"Get the others & tell them we're going to Union Square." he said. 15 minutes later, they were on a train heading for Union Station.

 **REVIEWS APPRECIATED**


	7. 7th Inning Stretch

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I've been away for so long. I've been busy with other stories & writing is not all I do. I also notice that only 1 person: AMKelley, seems to have an interest in this story. If anyone else likes this story, please leave a review. I need your support to keep going.

Your Obedient Servant,

CalvinHobbesGatsby


	8. 8th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

Eventually, the Baseball Furies made it to Union square. As they walked through the station, they finally saw the Lizzies at the end of the platform, waiting for them. One of the Lizzies walked right up to the Furies.

"So, you must be the Furies. I'm Star." she said.

"I'm Thurman." He said as they shook hands. The furies followed the Lizzies back to their place. As they settled in, Star turned an the jukebox and that was when the party really got started. Thurman and Star went off by themselves to talk about the alliance while the Lizzies "entertained" the Furies. Cobb was watching his teammates get some strange wool when a Lizzie came up to him. She was skinny with tan skin and a lot of fuzzy black hair.

"Hey." She said as she checked Cobb out. By the look on her face, Cobb could tell that she liked what she saw.

"Hey yourself." Cobb replied. "I'm Cobb, what do the Lizzies call you?" He asked as she put her arm around him.

"Sarah." She replied.

"You...you look real pretty." Cobb said as Sarah blushed.

"Thank you. How long you been running with the Furies?" She asked.

"I've been with Thurman since he started the Furies. How bout you? How long you been a Lizzie?"

"About 2 years." Sarah replied. They watched as the Lizzies were using their God-given gifts to "Cement" their alliance. "You wanna go somewhere and talk?" Sarah asked as she kissed Cobb's ear.

"Sure." Cobb replied as Sarah took him by the hand and led him away.

 **WILL COBB & SARAH HOOK UP? REVIEWS NEEDED. BTW, A SHOUT OUT TO SUPERDERFMAN, READERS LIKE YOU ARE WHAT KEEPS ME GOING.**


	9. 9th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS. SHOUT OUT TO SUPERDERFMAN**

Cobb and Sarah went into a back room which just so happened to have a bed. He laid back as she started talking.

"So, you ever screwed a chick before?" Sarah asked. Cobb shook his head.

"Nope, I never swiped my V-card." He admitted. She laughed at this.

"I wish I could say the same."

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was 13." Cobb was definitely surprised at this.

"What happened?" Sarah sighed.

"My dad was broke and he had so many bills staring him in the face...so he would pimp me out on the streets. I would probably turn 20 tricks a night. Finally, when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran away. That's when Star found me and made me a Lizzie." Cobb put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said as she leaned in and kissed him. As they got more intimate, the clothes came off. Cobb and Sarah fucked hard. When they were done, Sarah smiled.

"That was the first time that I ever did it with a guy because I wanted to." She said. Cobb smiled as he kissed her.

"Me too." he replied. Once they put their clothes back on, they went back out to the party where Thurman and Star were waiting for them.

"We've been talking and it's official: The Baseball Furies and the Lizzies are allies." Thurman said. Everyone toasted to this as Cobb and Sarah held hands. _She was a good fuck._ Cobb thought to himself, could she be more

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	10. 10th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS OR THE DIALOGUE**

After the Baseball Furies officially allied themselves with the Lizzies, they started to get more of a rep on the streets. After their battle with the Electric Eliminators, the other sets near Riverside didn't dare come in to the Furies turf. The stories about these silent warriors in face paint were scaring a lot of small time sets. Thurman knew that in order to build a solid rep, they would need a lot more victories. Thurman, Cobb, and the other Furies were discussing this on a warm April night.

"We don't have that big a rep yet." Thurman said. "We need to show off our muscle."

"Come on man. We stuck it to the Electric Eliminators and teamed up with the Lizzie's. How much more do we need?" BJ asked.

"You think that one victory gains you a serious rep?" Cobb asked, staring at him. "Thurman's right, we're not where we need to be. Not by a long shot."

"Ain't that the truth. We're like the Orphans. Those lameos think they beefing, but they're all talk and no bop." Zack added.

"What we need is to get on the Riff's radar." Thurman said. Cobb nodded.

"He's right. The Gramercy Riffs are the biggest gang in the city. Cyrus is the one and only. If we were to gain his notice, all these other mothers would think twice before armying through our territory." He added. As the Furies agreed to this plan, the lights in the club house went out.

"Shit man, a blackout." Darien said. All of the sudden, the Furies began to hear noises of glass breaking and fires starting.

"It's a full scale riot." Thurman said.

"What do we do Thurman?" Cobb asked.

"We gotta keep the field under control. The Electric Eliminators might see this as a chance to get some payback on us." The Furies soldiered up and watch over the field. For the most part, the violence was kept in the streets. BJ was swinging a bat when he saw 3 Rogues sneaking through the field with a can of spray paint. Bj whistled as the Furies ran towards the Rogues. Their leader, Luther was the first to see them.

"Screw you losers, i'm Outta here." Luther said as he ran off, abandoning his fellow Rogues.

"Luther, come back." Patches said as the Furies surrounded him and Tommy. "Please, we ain't doing nothing. Just relax..." Thurman gave the signal and the Furies began beating them with their bats. The 2 Rogues screamed for about 5 minutes until they went silent. Cobb turned away from the stiffs when he saw 3 Warriors watching them. He tapped Thurman on the shoulder and all the Furies turned to them.

"Who the Hell are these dudes?" One of them asked.

"I don't wanna find out." the other said.

"I say we take off." The third said as they began running with Thurman and the other Furies in hot pursuit. They lost them at the train station.

"Man, I can't believe they got away." Zack said.

"Who cares." BJ countered. "We totally wasted some Rogues." The power eventually came back on as they all headed back to their clubhouse and turned on the radio.

"Tonight, I got some good news for you boppers. The alliance between the Seracens and the Jones Street Boys is still going strong. In a Riverside, there was huge blackout and there were quite a few 5 finger discounts before the fuzz ended the sale. I have a message for the Baseball Furies from Cyrus. He'd like the Furies to be more lenient on boppers trying to get home."

"Screw that man." Zack said. "If someone passes through our turf, they're getting wrecked."

"It comes from Cyrus, we can't ignore a request from the Gramercy Riffs. Not if we want a rep." Cobb said.

"He's right, unless they start something, go easy on boppers going through our turf, at least for right now." Thurman said.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	11. 11th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

A few weeks after the blackout in Riverside, things had seemed to calm down. All the stores that were under the protection of the Furies had made it through all right. After the 2 Rogues got wasted, all the other gangs in the city were afraid to go into Riverside, word of the Baseball Furies was spreading. The only gang that continued to Fuck with the Furies were the Electric Eliminators. There were a few skirmishes between the 2 sets but nothing serious, that changed however on May 19, 1979. The Furies were playing a game of ball when Darien came running onto the field.

"What's going on man?" Thurman asked.

"The Electric Eliminators..." Darien said out of breath. "They've declared war on us...I just heard it on the radio."

"Hold on Darien, what did the DJ say exactly?" Cobb asked.

"She said that the Electric Eliminators declared war on us and there're coming to Riverside tonight." Darien replied. Cobb turned to Thurman.

"What's the plan Thurman?"

"We've put up with the Electric Eliminators and their bullshit for far too long. It ends tonight, because tonight, the Baseball Furies are gonna knock them out of the park." Thurman said as the Furies cheered him on.

* * *

For the next few hours, the Furies prepared for their upcoming battle with their hated enemies. Eventually, around 7 PM, the Electric Eliminators for off the subway and headed for the field. Once the 2 gangs were lined up, Thurman and Tracer: the leader of the Electric Eliminators met on the pitchers mound.

"So, what's the terms?" Thurman asked.

"One last bloodbath. Winner take all. No holds barred." Tracer replied. The 2 leaders shook hands, then Tracer threw the first punch. Thurman dodged it and tackled Tracer as the other boppers began bopping. The Electric Eliminators fought hard, but they were no match for the Baseball Furies and their Hickory bats. Cobb took down 7 Electric Eliminators with 3 swings. Most of the Electric Eliminators ran away after 10 minutes, but Thurman and Tracer were fighting hard. Header, the main lieutenant, pulled out a zip gun and looked for an opening.

"Shit! Thurman, one of the EE's is packing heat!" Cobb shouted as he tackled Thurman. BANG. Everyone was still for a moment when Tracer slumped to the ground. He'd been hit in the heart. Header looked shocked for a minute before running off. The Furies began cheering as Thurman and Cobb got off the ground. Thurman clapped Cobn on the back.

"Cobb, I owe you my life, you crazy bastard." He said as the 2 embraced.

"COBB! COBB! COBB!" The other Furies shouted. They all went to a sports bar where they pigged out on burgers and fries, got drunk, and partied till dawn.

 **THE ELECTRIC ELIMINATORS ARE DEALT WITH, BUT THE BASEBALL FURIES HAVE OTHER ENEMIES JUST AROUND THE CORNER. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	12. 12th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

After the Rumble in Riverside, the Electric Eliminators had almost fallen off the grid. The rumor was that header had been beaten to death by the other Electric Eliminators after they realized that he had accidentally killed their leader. As for the Baseball Furies, things couldn't be better. They were the heroes in Riverside. They were starting to get themselves a rep. Many other gangs began to take notice of them. Some, like the Lizzie's were friendly towards them. Other sets, like the Orphans, didn't support them or try to wreck them. Then there were gangs like the Punks, who wanted to stomp out this new street sect before it got too heavy. After the Electric Eliminators were dealt with, The Punks began to mess with the Baseball Furies. Punks burners began to show up around Riverside, people were jumped in Union square just for wearing baseball jerseys, it got bad. The spark that lit the fuse happened on July 3, 1979. Riverside had been on constant guard against the Punks for a while and The Furies were sick of it, so Thurman called a meeting at the clubhouse.

"All right Furies, those no good Punks have gotten way out of hand." Thurman said as the Furies cheered. "They keep armying through our territory, beating up our people, raping our women. No more." Cobb stood up and addressed the Furies.

"Tonight, we take the fight to the Punks themselves!" Cobb shouted as everyone cheered and clapped. "LET'S PLAY BALL!" All the Furies grabbed their gear and got on a train to Union Square, Punks territory. As they arrived, they walked through the station, ready for a fight. When they saw the stairway that led up to the surface, they saw the Punks waiting for them with crowbars. The Punks leader: Vance was leading them. Vance and Thurman got in front of each other.

"What the fuck are you freaks doing in our territory?" Vance asked.

"We're here to wreck you mothers. You've crossed the line one too many times." Thurman replied.

"You started it." Vance said as he threw a punch. Thurman dodged it and gave him a punch in the gut. The Furies and Punks started a pure slugfest. Baseball bat to crowbar. All of the Furies fought hard, but none fought as hard as Cobb. Cobb took a punk and threw him at another punk. Then he took a third and slammed him into a subway wall. The rumble lasted for a solid hour, but the Punks finally realized that they were no match for the Away team Furies and fled. Thurman and Vance kept fighting though. Vance managed to pin Thurman down.

"Time to die asshole." Vance said as he raised his crowbar. Thurman saw that they were close to the train tracks and that a train was coming. He used all his strength and kicked Vance off of him. The Head Punk fell onto the tracks and barley had time to get to his feet before he was flattened by the train.

"FURIES ARE KINGS!" Thurman shouted as he got to his feet.

"RIVERSIDE RULES!" The Furies shouted as they made their way back to Riverside on foot. Once they got back, Thurman got food from the local buisnesses, Cobb got the booze, and Zack got some Hookers. The Furies partied all night long.

 **NEXT TIME, THE BASEBALL FURIES COME FACE TO FACE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY: CYRUS, THE MAGIC MAN OF THE GRAMERCY RIFFS. REVIEWS NEEDED**


	13. 13th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS OR THE DIALOGUE**

After their victory over the Punks, everyone started to take the Furies more seriously. It was only a matter of time before they landed on the Gramercy Riffs radar. It eventually happened a few days after their battle with the Punks. Thurman, Cobb, and the rest of the Baseball Furies were chilling at the clubhouse, playing ball like they always did. Suddenly, BJ ran into the clubhouse, all out of breath.

"What's going on BJ?" Cobb asked.

"Thurman, there's a Riff here, he said he wants to talk to you." BJ replied.

"What does he want?" Zack asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we can't ignore the Gramercy Riffs, they're the biggest set in the city." Thurman said as he went out to talk to the Riff. He was waiting outside the field when the Furies came up to him.

"I heard you were looking for me." Thurman said.

"You Furies have been making a name for yourselves." The Riff replied.

"Obviously, what does that have to do with the Riffs?"

"Cyrus wants to have a meeting with you. On our turf." The Furies were taken aback.

"In Gramercy, Cyrus could have you killed Thurman." Cobb pointed out. Thurman thought for a minute and then made his decision.

"I'll be there." He replied. The Riff nodded.

"You may bring one of your men to accompany you, but no more." He said as he bowed and walked away.

"Are you crazy Thurman?" BJ asked.

"We can't ignore a request from Cyrus, this is just what we need to go all-city." Thurman said. "I'll take Cobb with me to Gramercy." Thurman and Cobb got ready and then boarded a subway to the Riffs turf which was a stretch from Riverside. When they arrived at the Riff's hangout, they were greeted by Masai, Cyrus's second in command. They were then searched by 3 Riffs, after no weapons were found, they were shown to a wooden structure out in the skate park, where a Puerto Rican man stood, overlooking everything.

"Cyrus, the baseball Furies have come." Masai said as Cyrus turned to them.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what is this about?" Cobb asked.

"I have invited you here, to be part of something bigger than yourselves, something, that will change this city, forever." Cyrus replied as he stepped down.

"What do you mean?" Thurman inquired.

"There are at least 10 members to a gang, and there are at least 200 gangs in the whole city." Cyrus said. "That's 20,000 hard-core members. Forty thousand, counting affiliates, and 20,000 more, not organized but ready to fight. 60,000 soldiers. Now, there ain't but 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it?" Thurman and Cobb looked at each other.

"We outnumber the police, so what?" Cobb asked, not seeing the bigger picture.

"Now here's the sum total. One gang could run this city, one gang." Cyrus replied. "Nothing would move without us allowing it to happen. We could tax the crime syndicates,  
the police, because we got the streets. Can you dig it?" Thurman and Cobb finally got the picture: A gang confederacy.

"Damn, that is heavy." Thurman said.

"The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another. We have been unable to see the truth, because we've been fighting for 10 square feet of ground,  
our turf, our little piece of turf." Cyrus said, mockingly. That's crap, brothers. The turf is ours by right, because it's our turf." Thurman and Cobb nodded.

"You're damn right it's our turf." Thurman replied.

"All we have to do is create a general truce. We take over one borough at a time. Secure our territory, secure our turf because it's all our turf!" Cyrus finished. Thurman and Cobb were amazed at the possibility. The gangs coming together as one, they could rule over the city like an empire.

"Why did you call us here?" Cobb asked.

"Because, we need brothers we can trust above all others. We need shock troops. If the Gramercy Riffs were charge of this empire, with the Furies, enforcing our will over the other gangs, our power would be absolute." Cyrus answered. "Are you with us, brothers?" Thurman looked to Cobb.

"I'm with you Thurman, whatever you decide." Cobb assured him. Thurman nodded his head.

"We're in." Thurman said as he shook Cyrus's outstretched hand.

"Then come." Cyrus said, putting his arms around both Furies. "Let us consummate this alliance." Cyrus took them into the hangout, where they proceeded to hammer out the details of this partnership.

 **THE BASEBALL FURIES ARE NOW ALLINGED WITH THE GRAMERY RIFFS. WILL IT PAY OFF? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	14. 14th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

After their meeting with Cyrus, Thurman and Cobb headed back to Furies were pleased at the turn of events and threw a huge party to celebrate. As the days passed, The Furies were going all City. Every was talking about their massive rep on the streets. One day, they found a way to take their rep even further. As the Furies were playing ball on the diamond, they heard BJ whistling _Take Me Out To The Ballgame._ That was code among the Furies to tell each other if cops were in the area. As they stopped playing, they saw detective Garrison walking with a man in a shirt and tie. The man was followed by men with cameras. He looked like a journalist. Thurman motioned to the other Furies and they all pressed up against the chainlink fence. The two men stepped back as the Furies eyed them both.

"Are they going to attack us, or what?" The journalist asked.

"Uh...I don't think so, I think they're just trying to intimidate us, to show us that we're on their turf. If we were rival gangbangers, they'd probably be beating our brains out with their baseball bats." Garrison replied.

"Do the police own the streets of Riverside?" The reporter asked. Garrison sighed.

"No, not at all."

"Who owns these streets."

"The Furies own these streets." At those words, the Furies began to hoot and holler. To hear a police officer admitting defeat was a huge win for them.

"You're a cop and you think that the Furies own Riverside?" The reporter asked.

"I mean, one time, I talked to a little boy and I asked him: Who's your hero? Andre Waters? Michael Jackson? He looked me straight in the eye and he said: No, Thurman is my hero." Garrison said as he pointed to Thurman. He smiled as his teammates clapped him on the back. The reporter looked at Thurman and got closer.

"Hello, my name's Wayne Gale. I'd like to talk to you. I'm doing a special news report on gangs in New York. I'd like to have a word with you. Thurman and Cobb backed up and whispered to each other.

"What do you think Thurman?" Cobb asked.

"It could be a chance to boost our rep." Thurman replied as Cobb relented. Thurman walked back to Gale and waved him over. Wayne and his cameramen walked into the field and over to the clubhouse. Everyone was surprised as they were going to witnessed to the first interview with a gang member, and a leader at that.

 **THURMAN HAS DECIDED TO GIVE AN INTERVIEW. WHAT DOES THE LEADER OF THE BASEBALL FURIES HAVE TO SAY? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	15. 15th Inning

**I DON'T OWN THE WARRIORS**

Wayne walked over to the Furies as the cameraman turned their cameras on the two. Cobb had joined Thurman for the interview to act as his second.

"So, why did you form the Baseball Furies?" He asked. Thurman turned to Cobb and whispered in his ear.

"Thurman formed the Furies to protect our neighborhood from rival bangers who think they can muscle in on our turf." Cobb replied. Mr. Gale was taken back, but continued the interview.

"So, you see yourselves as a neighborhood watch of sorts?" He explained.

"Yes. Thurman cares a lot about Riverside." Cobb replied after Thurman whispered in his ear. "We protect the businesses and in return, we get free food and drinks."

"Do you think that the police can stop the gangs in New York?"

"Not at all, Thurman says that the gangs in this city outnumber the cops ten to one. If they could stop gang banging, don't you think they would have done it already?"

"Thurman, What do you want to say to any rival gangs that may be watching this?" Gale asked as Thurman once again whispered into the ear of Cobb.

"Thurman has one thing to say to any boppers who come around Riverside looking for trouble: If you come after him, he'll wreck you. If you come after a member of his team, he'll wreck you. If you come after our stores, he'll wreck you. We will do anything to uphold our rep, so if anyone wants to get wrecked, come on over and we'll shove our bats up your asses." Cobb replied as Thurman sat back in his chair and gave the camera a black lipped smile.

 **THE BASEBALL FUREPIES HAVE DECLARED WAR ON NEW YORK'S GANGLAND. HOW WILL THIS PLAY OUT FOR THEM? REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
